


Summer of '63

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Thrillkiller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on over and give the nice policeman a kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of '63

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading Batman Thrillkiller (and highly recommend it to anyone who has a craving for an edgy Elseworlds series) and decided that I wanted an AU where Dick, Babs, and Bruce live grumpily ever after and fight crime in that world instead of well… everything going to hell.

When Barbara says jump, Dick leaps without looking.

When Barbara orders Dick to strip, he nearly brains himself on a bedpost that gets in the way of him hopping around on one leg in a futile attempt at wriggling out of his pants. That attempt ends with him cursing, face flushing as he stubs his toe against the side of the bed and is reminded (not for the first time) that he’s the youngest and most inexperienced person in the room.

When she tells him to, “come on over and give the nice policeman a kiss,” a few seconds after Dick finally has his clothes off and bunched up in a messy pile, he scrambles over the big bed in the master bedroom like he’s sixteen again and barely a buck-forty instead of nineteen and a lot heavier. The mattress dips under his weight, dips more when he settles on his knees over Wayne’s big body where he lays half-propped up on the best pillows in the house, and then creaks faintly when Dick leans forward and kisses the man on his hard mouth.

Wayne makes a noise into the kiss, rough enough to make Dick think twice about what he wants and hungry enough that it makes Dick want to keep kissing him, and then his hand is at the back of Dick’s neck, holding him. Wayne kisses Dick like he wants to climb inside of him and Dick--

Dick shudders and breaks the kiss, tilting his head back and managing not to make a noise for the almost tender way that Bruce’s mouth brushes against his chin. The hand that Bruce has on the back of his neck makes Dick flush, makes his skin prickle with sweat as he feels the sheer strength in the other man’s hands. Dick is no slouch. He’s big enough and mean as hell when he has to be, but Bruce is in a whole new weight class.

“I-I--” Dick can’t even begin to find the words that he wants to say and he looks away from Bruce and his shadowy eyes and looks around the room, looking for Barbara but not looking for her.

Barbara is there when Dick looks over to his left, still dressed in her day clothes as she perches on the edge of a massive leather armchair that looks soft but feels more like something out of a villain’s torture chamber.

Only, Barbara doesn’t look like she’s uncomfortable in the slightest. She looks the same as always, intense and hungry, breasts straining against the front of her pretty blue blouse with every breath she takes. There’s no bra holding them back this time, nothing more than thin silk clinging to her nipples and Barbara knows what the sight of them does to Dick.

She has to.

Barbara smiles, white teeth flashing against her lipstick, and lifts a hand to toy with the necklace ringing around her neck. “I didn’t tell you to stop, Dick,” she says in that sharp, schoolteacher voice that never fails to make Dick get hard as hell in a matter of moments. “Be good or I won’t let you join us.” Barbara licks her licks once, delicately enough that her lipstick hardly smears, and then returns to smiling at Dick as though she means to make a meal of him. “I won’t even let you stay to watch me fuck Bruce.”

Dick jerks as though he’s been punched, gaping at Barbara in silence as Wayne’s thick fingers squeeze his neck once in some sort of half-assed attempt at comfort. The quick squeeze doesn’t make Dick think that things will get better. It does however, make Dick remember that Barbara -- _his_  Barbara, some lingering possessive part of Dick’s brain suggests-- doesn’t make idle threats.

If she says that she won’t let Dick stay--

She means it.

Dick swallows his pride and reaches for Wayne, fingers shaking like he’s set to touch a live wire until he’s got Wayne’s stubble scratching his palms and the older man looking at him with heat and hunger naked on his face. The attention is... nice. Nicer at least than the feeling Dick usually gets from the men that normally look Barbara over and then look at him with a curl of their lips.

“Dick, I--” The look in Wayne’s eyes is too warm, too present, too--

Too much like Barbara on her best days where she dresses up and takes Dick dancing in some seedy club that smells like weed and old perfume. Dick doesn’t know what to do with himself half the time and Bruce is just so-- Dick doesn’t finish the thought and instead leans in properly and with purpose, brushing his mouth over Bruce’s own in such a light touch that Barbara can’t technically complain.

She  _can_.

And she will.

But a kiss is a kiss.

Dick’s kissed men before. Not a lot because there’s laws against that sort of thing and since Barbara, Dick has plenty in his life to keep him skirting the edge of the law without adding homosexuality to the mix. But Dick knows what it’s like to kiss a man while a good cop like Wayne--

“You sure you want this, Wayne?” To his credit, Dick’s voice barely sounds shaky at all. He thumbs a rough patch of stubble at the side of Wayne’s jaw and feels rather than sees how much the other man enjoys it. “You’re new. If you back out, I’m sure Babs’ll be nice.” It’s Dick’s turn to smile sharklike and jerk a little, rocking against Bruce and breathing hard when he feels the slick nudge of the other man’s cock against his own.

Barbara laughs from her little corner and the sound almost slides right down Dick’s spine. “Quit playing cute, Dick,” she calls out, rich voice humming with amusement, “Nice to Bruce isn’t nice to you and you know it. Kiss the man or split, it’s your choice.”

It’s not really, not the way most people’d think of it.

Dick doesn’t want to be out in the cold. Not on this.

Sure he has his own room, his own bed even, but that thing hasn’t seen any use since Dick’s first night here when they were tip-toeing around Alfred and trying to be proper. This room, this smaller bedroom set off to the side of the master suite is Barbara’s and it’s been as good as home to Dick for longer than he cares to remember. Wayne being here?

That’s just a little extra.

When Dick kisses Wayne again, he puts his all into it. He rocks his hips the way he does when Barbara has her favorite harness on, rubbing up against the man’s body as he licks his way into his hard mouth. There’s no glaring size difference here to make Dick wary and worried about putting too much of his weight on someone smaller than him. Dick isn’t small, but Wayne isn’t either and the hand that moves from his neck down to his arm reminds him of that easily.

Wayne smiles into the kiss and then bites at Dick’s mouth, hard and fast just the way Barbara knows Dick likes it. The pain makes Dick hiss and then he groans, soft at first and then louder when he hears Barbara laugh and clap her hands together in a show of glee that sends sparks through Dick’s body.

“Call me Bruce,” Wayne says as his fingertips press against the back of Dick’s upper arm where a rigid band of scar tissue twists around the surface. “Call me Bruce if you’re going to kiss me like that, kid.”

Dick gives Wayne a quick look over and then turns his head so that he can look at Barbara. She’s no longer in the chair (and Dick really should have been able to hear the creaking of the leather above the thudding of his heart), but she’s close to the bed which is good enough. And then she starts to wiggle out of her nice black skirt and that-- That’s much better.

“Babs,” Dick says, eyes zeroing in on the black strap of Barbara’s garterbelt cutting across one pale thigh. “Babs, should I--” Dick’s sentence trails off --they do a lot of that when Barbara is in the process of getting naked and next to him-- and he waves his hand back and forth between Bruce and Barbara in a way that other people wouldn’t understand to be a question but Barbara picks up on immediately.

Barbara takes her time in giving Dick an answer.

She kicks her skirt to the side with a careless little motion and then starts to unbutton her shirt one button at a time. It takes forever and it’s done on purpose, the tease that has Dick fucking against Wayne’s body as he struggles with the fact that he has to look and not touch. Wayne’s callused fingers go to Dick’s naked hips and when Barbara hums her approval of the gesture, he holds Dick more securely, keeping him from coming too soon or moving too much.

Dick whines. He knows he’s too old to make that kind of noise, too big and broad to boot, but he’s so close--

“Baby,” Barbara says, smiling all the way up to her glittering green eyes. She makes what should sound like an insult into one of the best compliments ever, reminding Dick in a little clever way of how their four-year age difference usually shines through in the way that Barbara gains control and keeps it --in and out of the bedroom.

“My big baby,” she croons, smiling at the way that Dick turns bright red for that and tries to duck his head. “I guess you do get to spend the night with the grown-ups.” So maybe Barbara isn’t entirely kind with her teasing, but what she does next more than makes up for the sting of embarrassment that Dick feels.

She finishes with the last button on her shirt and lets the blouse hang loose, shaped by the press of her breasts against the thin cloth. When she walks the final few steps to the bed, they bounce lightly as do the few curls remaining in her thick red hair, rubbing against the shirt until her nipples aren’t covered by the cloth so much as demonstrating the erotic qualities of boring blue business wear.

Bruce’s hands twitch against Dick’s hips and then his fingers dig hard into the muscles of his ass. “Barbara,” he says, voice rough as he hauls Dick in close and lets Dick grind down against him until they’re both slick with sweat and other things. “Is now really the time to tease Dick?”

Barbara smiles and then laughs at Bruce. She reaches for Dick, taking his arm in a grip that feels almost deceptively gentle, and then tugs until he gets the message and leans over. She kisses him slowly, licking at his tongue with her own until Dick makes a soft noise and tries to reach for her.

The first touch of Dick’s fingers to the upper part of her arm makes Barbara shake her head and tut at him with mild --and completely fake-- disapproval.

“Don’t be greedy,” she says as Dick stares at her with nearly blank eyes. “Either we do this on my terms or we don’t do it at all. Remember?” Dick growls on instinct but settles instead for rutting against Bruce’s groin as the other man’s fingers dig a set of bruises into his skin.

Laughing at the look on Dick’s face --two parts desperate lust and one part calculation-- Barbara reaches out and pats Bruce’s arm before flicking her fingers up in the direction of the younger man’s face. “He likes being teased. See?”


End file.
